Goodbye
by SilverInk2011
Summary: How I want to see the Elliot/ Olivia relationship at the end of season 12.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: Meloni's leaving after season 12. This is how I want to see the relationship of Elliot and Olivia at the end of season 12. Also, I cried somewhat while writing this. It's never going beyond friendship. I made the part with her remembering them playing catch with a paper ball up. They never did that in the series, I don't think.

* * *

Good-bye

Cragen and Elliot were arguing in Cragen's office. Elliot did something unforgivable this time. He couldn't erase it with a suspension. Cragen had to fire him. That's what they were arguing about. Munch and Fin were eagerly eavesdropping, but they failed to notice Olivia creeping up on them.

"You think Elliot will get canned?" Fin asked Munch. Olivia's eyes widened with concern for her partner. She didn't want him fired. He's her partner for Christ's sake. She knew him better than most people. She saw Munch nod. They moved away because they heard nothing but silence in the office. Olivia stayed because she had something to give Cragen. It was the case file she finished. Cragen opened the door. He was holding Elliot's badge and gun. Her eyes grew wider.

"Say good-bye to your partner," ordered Cragen through clenched teeth. Elliot brushed past Olivia without a word. Cragen took the file out of her hands. She slunk back to her desk. She felt overwhelmed with shock, anger, and grief. Shock because she just saw Cragen fire Elliot in front of her, anger because he didn't say good-bye, and grief because she just lost her partner. Her best friend. Her widened eyes quickly filled with tears. She let her head fall on her desk. Munch and Fin looked at each other, not sure what to do. In the end, they ended up at the side of the crying detective because they knew it sucks to lose a partner- especially one you're particularly close to.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia stared at her desk absentmindedly. Everyone was gone now- even Cragen. She didn't know what to feel or even if she'd see him again. She could hear someone come into the room. She knew it was Elliot. Twelve years of partnership made her able to recognize his footsteps. "El," she whispered, "why didn't you say good-bye?"

"Because I knew, somehow, I'd say good-bye now," he said. "I had a feeling I'd catch up with you now. Better now than never." He saw Olivia look up. "I'm sorry, Liv."

"Twelve years, El," said Olivia sadly. "They've ended. Just like that."

"Yeah," he nodded. He cleaned out his locker. Once he was finished, Olivia got up to help him with his desk. She took out old files to hand back to Cragen. He placed pictures carefully in a box. Once they packed, Olivia helped bring the boxes to his car. They loaded them into the trunk. Once they finished, they looked at each other.

"So this is it?" asked Olivia, her voice breaking. Elliot looked solemnly at his now former partner. Olivia burst into tears. The longest male-female relationship she was in was ending. Olivia hugged him tightly. They stood there for a while. When they broke apart, Elliot got into his car and drove away, waving to Olivia. She waved back. _Good-bye, El,_ she thought through tears.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day she walked into Cragen's office and slammed all the old files on his desk. She glared at him with a pissed off look. "I'm sorry, Liv-" he began, but she was already out the door, slamming it behind her. After she left Cragen's office, she sat back down at her desk. She looked at the now empty desk. She remembered all the cases they discussed together, particularly when they decided to play catch with a paper ball while thinking of a lead for a case. She remembered that Elliot used to toss a paper ball in the air when he was bored or thinking. She then realized that that's where her new partner will be sitting. She got so distracted, that the sound of her cell phone ringing made her jump three feet. "Benson," she said into the phone.

"Hey Liv," said a familiar voice over the phone.

"Elliot!" she squealed happily.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me and Kathleen Saturday," he offered.

"Yeah," she said, "I'd love to."

"Cool," he responded, "around one?"

"Sounds great," she said, "usual place."

"Okay, bye," he said.

"Bye," she breathed back. She felt a little stupid. She over-looked the fact that their friendship could still exist post- partnership. She's glad it is.


End file.
